Charmed2: The Next Generation
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: The Halliwells have had little trouble vanquishing demons latley. Until Pagen has a premenition of her parents being killed by a super powerful demon. Now ALL of the Halliwells must band together to keep the Charmed Ones safe and sound. OR DIE TRYIN!
1. The Morning Demon

**Charaters**

Piper Wyatt-Halliwell: Age-45. Powers include: Molecular Immobalization, Molecular Combustion.

Pheoebe Cupid-Halliwell: Age- 43. Powers include: Recieving Preminitions, Levitation, and Empathy.

Paige Mitchell-Matthews: Age- 42. Powers include: Telepathic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, Sensing.

Prue Halliwell: Age-35. Powers include: Telepathy, and Astral Projection.

Leo Wyatt: Age-Unknown. (Mortal)

Henery Mitchell: Age-44. (Mortal)

Coop Cupid: Age-44. Powers include: Teleporting, Projection, And making people fall in love.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Age-19. Powers include: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Energy Blast, Force Feild.

Chris Perry Wyatt-Halliwell: Age-18. Powers include: Orbing, Healing, Telepathy.

Melinda Prudence Wyatt-Halliwell: Age-16. Powers include. Molecular Immobalization. Limited Force Field

Pagen Nexus Cupid-Halliwell: Age-16. Powers include: Recieving Premintions.

Patricia Grace Cupid-Halliwell: Age-17. Powers include: Empathy, and Conjuring.

Penelope Charlotte Cupid-Haliwell: Age-18. Powers include: Levitation, Teleporting.

Henrey Jr. Mitchell-Matthews: Age-17. Powers include: Orbing, healing, Levitational Orbing (during meditation), and Telepathic Orbing.

Pheniox Grace Matthews-Halliwell: Age-16. Powers include: Orbing, and Telepathic Orbing.

Pandora Paisley Mitchell-Matthews: Age-16. Powers include. Telepathic Orbing, and Levtational Orbing (without meditation)

**Disclaimer: _I dont own Charmed, only the characters that I created._**

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell awoke on morning to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. "Aww! why did I let mom talk me into getting that thing" he said rubbing his eyes, he looked over across the room and saw his brother still sleeping, he grabed a pillow from his bed and threw it across the room which hit him in the face "whats going on, what happening" Chris said sitting up in his bed, Wyatt laughed and looked over to his clock. It was 9am and the sun was shinning, after they had properly waken up they went downstairs for a nice breakfast.

Downstairs their mother, father, sister, aunts, uncles, and cousins sat in the dinning room eating breakfast, they all smiled and exchanged good mornings while Wyatt and Chris each made a plate. "Boy you guys are up early" their sister Melinda said taking a bite of her suryp drowned pancake, Wyatt and Chris smiled and sat down beside their parents, "ah I thought that I'd actually be at the family breakfast today" Wyatt said sipping orange juice "oh so mom sat your alarm clock and it woke you up right?" Melinda said Wyatt nodded and turned back to his plate.

After breakfast Pagen, Melinda, Pheniox, and Pandora since they were all sixteen had to attend magic school for a morning class. "Well guys gotta go don't wanna keep professor Danes waiting" Pagen said kissing her parents on the cheeck Melinda, Pheniox and Pandora did the same, "come'on dad magic school isn't gonna teach itslef." Melinda said holding out her hand to her father, Leo took one more bite of his eggs before taking his daughters hand "later guys" Pheniox said, they all waved as they dissapered into a swirl of bright lights.

Piper, Pheoebe and Paige took the liberty of cleaning up after breakfast since everyone else had left, all the kids had went out to see a early morning movie, and the husbands all had jobs even Coop had taken off to help out a woman in desperate need of amle attention.

"Ya know next time the kids are cleaning up" Paige said following her sister into the kitchen with dirty dishes, "yo got that right" said Piper as she washed while Pheoebe dried. After they finished the sister decided to relax and watch some nice t.v. "Piper! Paige! Help!" Pheoebe yelled from the attic, they ran upstairs to where they saw their sister getting thrown around like a ragdy Ann doll.

Piper made a attempt to blown up one of the demons but only blew off his arm. Blood leaked all over the attic carpet as he screamed in pain, "Ahhha! stupid witch!" he threw a fireball that knocked Piper back into the wall unconcious "Piper!" Paige yelled as she went back to check on her sister, "Paige look out!" Pheoebe yelled to her sister but it was too late because the energyball that the demon had thrown hit Paige knocking her out as well.

Pagen luckily had forgotten her textbook upstairs and transported back to the manor to get it. "Mom! aunt Piper you still here!" she called then hearing all the ruckus upstairs she called in Wyatt. they ran upstairs to where their parents were about to be killed, "Wyatt stop them!" Pagen yelled to her cousin, he waved his hands and sent a energywave throught the attic vanquishing all the demons in the attic.

They ran over to where there parents were still alive and barley breathing. "Oh my god are you okay!?" Pagen asked in fret of her aunts and mothers life, "yeah were fine..just a few healed scrapes" Piper said while her son helped her and Pheoebe up, while Pagen helped Paige. "Well then now that the morning demons are done I have to get back to magic school kay buh-bye" Pagen walked out of the room and went to her cousins room to get her book and transported back to magic school.


	2. Deal!

Down in the underworld things were going crazy. Ever since the witches all had their children most of the demons were afraid to even go above ground. 

While all the other demons were bummbling with fear others had created the perfect plan to destroy the witches, and maybe even their children.

"Now how is this supposed to work exactly" one demon said carrying a torch as he followed his sister deep underground. "Malkoy I have told you a hundred times, years ago the source went up aginst this powerful demon named Zanarkan, a powerful demon who had the powers of a upper level demon, and the skills of an assassian. Now they met in combat and Zanarkan almost killed the source but before he could the source imprisioned him in this tomb." the female demon said placing her torch beside a old dusted tomb.

Malkoy looked at the tomb with fearful eyes, he then turned to his sister, "but Xantara how do we know that if we release him the same thing won't happen that happend with Zankou?" he asked stepping beside her. She turned to her brother with irratatied eyes "because thsi demon like I said is like an assassian, he will do any job and serve the people who pay him well, the only diffrence is that he perfers a more _unique_ payment than money" she said looking up to her brother, "and I am sorry about this" she threw her hand inside her brothers chest and pulled out his heart.

He indulged into flames before expolding, although Xantara was a demon Malkoy was still her brother and she was a little sad to watch him die, but his death would not be in vain she thought once she realesed Zanarkan to destroy the Charmed Ones.

"I call upon the dark lords Barka, and Hades bring forth Zanarkan, I give to you this offerning as payment for his dues" Xantara placed her brothers heart on the tomb where Zanarkan lay to rest.

It suddenly sunk into the chest and the room started to shake. Xantara struggled to stay to her feet but soon regained balance after the room settled.

She looked for any sign of Zanarkan, but there was nothing his tomb still layed motionless, "what a rip-off!" she said wishing she hadn't sacraficed her brother for nothing, then the room shook again leaving her startled but happy that she didn't kill her brother for nothing.

The top of Zanarkan's tomb slide off and then a man who had been contained for over a thousand years emerged looking no older than a thirty-five year old.

He turned to to demon standing before him. Xantara bowed at the sight of Zanarkan and prayed that he didn't vanquish her with a fireball on the spot. But he didn't he suddenly bowed to her leaving Xantara confused and flattered at the same time.

She signaled him to raise, and he obeyed. "Okay heres the deal I need you to take on some witches, but these arn't just any witches they are the legendary Charmed Ones so you need to be extra careful when confronting them, wait till one of them is alone andvunerable and then you strike deal?" she said extending her hand to Zanarkan, he loved a challenge and from what he had learned form his prison was that the Charmed Ones were the ultimate challenge.

He grabed Xantara's hand and with a sinister smile agreed "Deal!"


	3. Painful Premenition

Over at _Charmed_ Piper was having a hard time moving the boxes to the back. "Greg...I could really use some help!" Piper yelled to her employee in the back, Greg came up front to where his boss stood or staggered with a box that weighted a ton. 

"Oh sorry Piper!" he said as he took the box, Piper smiled "it's okay I'm still a little young for my back to be going out so-"she stopped when her daughter entered to resturant.

"Hey mom...look...look!" she said holding up a flyer so her mother could read, Piper looked down at the flyer which read : _Jugle Jam talent show. Begginer competition, bring your band and throw down. Grand Prize: $2,000 dollar shopping spree._

Piper looked up to her daughter who had a growing grin on her face, Piper then realized what she was thinking. "Oh Mel ar you sure...I mean you guys just started your band..and you've only made two songs!" Piper said leading her daughter to the back while she looked over the reservations that were set for tonight.

Melinda frowned at her mother, "so you don't think we could win?" she said, Piper turned to her daughter trying to avoid eye contact, "well honey i'm not saying...it's kinda... it's a long shot sweetie" she said rubbing her daughters head, she knew that Mel was hurt but she didn't want to have to lie to her own daughter.

Melinda sulked away with her head low leaving Piper standing in the kitchen feeling guilty, "I love you!" she yelled after Mel only to have a hand wave returned, she put her hand on her head "oh crap."

Pagen stepped into the Bay Mirror paper mill to bring her mom the latte she asked for, as well as everyone else in the office.

She liked working with her mom, it gave them a lot of time to spend together but she hated having to take lunch orders, copy papers, and staple thing until her mind went numb.

She placed the tray of Mocha somethings on the table, "heylatte's here!" she yelled throught the office causing a swarm of people to come charging at the table, "Whoa!...Okay! I brought enough for everyone...Hey! watch the belt" she yelled as someone almost knocked her down.

After the swarm had resided she saw her mother standing in front of her sipping her latte. "Thanks sweetie" Pheoebe said giving her daughter a hug, Pagen smiled and asked if she needed anything else, Pheoebe nodded "why don't you go home and relax k'ay?" she said leading Pagen out of lobby, Pagen smiled and felt like singing Oh Happy Days as she ran for the elevator, she once again smiled at her mom as she entered the elevator and headed down.

On her way down a few more people entered the elevator which made her a little closterphobic. She finally reached her floor and headed outside to catch a taxi.

As she waited she remebered that she had left her jacket in her moms car. She walkedthrough the parking lot till she reached the car. She looked in the back and pulled out her jean jacket. As she grabed the handle to close the door she was hit with a premenition.

She saw the manor it was dark and raining, and from the looks of it it was in the attic, Piper, Paige, and Pheoebe were running in over to the book but, they were followed by a very scary looking demon, who was led by a female demon, the female demon said something causing the male to throw out a fireball that sailed into Piper knocking her back into a wall, Pagie tried to orb over to Piper but the demon threw her onto a table knocking her unconcious, which left Pheoebe to throw a potion which didn't even phase the demon, he flared up another fireball, while Pheoebe tried to back away but she triped over her sister leaving her lying on the floor. The two demons stood over her and then the female said something else, laughed and then watched as the demon threw down the fireball.

Pagen regained her composer in the parking lot with her jacket in hand. She dashed across the lot and waved down a passing cab.

She entered the cab. "Where To?" the driver asked, he turned around to Pagen and saw how scared she looked, "you alright?", she turned to him in a terrified look "No! 1329 Prescot street please."


	4. Where's Pagen!

Melinda dragged up to her room and locked the door. How could her mother say that she tought, she was so confused she knew that even though they had just started their band a month ago, that they had the same chances that everyone else. She went over to her closet and went in her bathroom to change into a white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. 

Wyatt entered the manor with his soccer ball in hand, "Mel!...Chris! you guys here!" he yelled upstairs, "Im up here Wyatt!" Melinda yelled from her room. Wyatt headed upatairs to his sisters room.

He walked in and saw his sister putting on a jacket, "where ya going?" he asked bounicing the soccer ball on his head, Mel looked over and giggled, "I'm going to the mall with Andy, and Kimmy." Wyatt, stopped bouncing and smiled back at his sister "okay just make sure your back by eight, the family is going over to the resturant for dinner" he said as her exited the room, Mel nodded and followed her brother out the door.

As she reached for the knob to the front doorher cousin ran through panting, with a destressed look on her face. "Whoa!...Pay whats wrong?" she asked, Pagen turned to her cousin, "is aunt Piper here?" Pagen asked heading for the kitchen, "no she's at Charmed...Pay! what's going on?" Mel asked again following her cousin throughout the house.

Pagen finally stopped and turned around to met her cousins face, "I-I had a premenition...mom, aunt Piper, and aunt Paige were all killed by a demon" she said in a whisper, Mel's eyes got wide she then yelled "What!" loud enough for Wyatt and everyone down the block to hear her.

Pagen placed her hand over Mel's mouth "shhhh!...now we need to get up to the book and find out who this demon is so we can kill him" she said leading her Mel upstairs to the book.

They entered the attic door and ran over to the book of shadows. Pagen flipped frantically through the book then slammed it shut, "he's not in here!" she said putting her on her forehead. Mel walked over to her cousin and rubbed her back, "it'll be okay Pay we'll keep looki-" she stopped when she heard a car horn blow oustide, she turned back to her cousin "oh thats Andy, and Kimmy I forgot they were comming...I'll tell them I can't go" as Melinda headed for the door Pagen stopped her, "no it's okay go have a good time...besides it was night and raining in my premenition so everything will be fine till you get back" she said heading over to her cousin, Melinda frowned a bit "you sure?" Pagen smiled and nodded "go have fun." Melinda hugged her cousin then headed downstairs to catch her friends.

Pagen walked back over to the book then searched for the female demon from her premenition. She finally found her a demon named Xantara, "well since your the one pulling the strings here I guess I'll take you out first." Pagen said as she started on the vanquishing potion.

Wyatt enterd the attic to see his cousin putting a potion in a vile. He walked over to her with a confused look, "what are you doing?" he asked wipping smoke from his face, Pagen turned to her cousin "oh i'm just taking care of a little problem..nothing drastic" she walked by him closed the book then ran out of the attic before he could ask any more questions.

After everyone had returned home from a long day, Pheobe at the Bay Mirror, Piper at Charmed, Paige P3, and all the kids from all over they all readied for a night out at the family resturant.

Pheniox headed tp their cousins room to finish up with their hair. "Hey Mel do you have any hair clips Nixie could borrow?" Pandora asked her cousin who was currently changing into awhite spagetthi strap shirt, and a pair of jeans. Melinda went into her bathroom and pulled out a hair clip then gave it to her couisn, "thanks cus" Pandora said as she exited Melinda's room.

Everyone huddled downstairs to make sure that they were ready. "Okay everyone ready to go?" Piper asked as she put on her shawl and grabbed her purse, the whole room nodded, she looked artound and smiled at her family, but her smile soon turned to a frown as she looked over to her sister, "Pheoebe...wheres Pagen?"

* * *


	5. Finding Out

**Sorry it took me so long there was a storm and it messed up all my work so now I'm back and ready to continue.**

**In this chapter Pagen is down in the Underworld looking for ther demons in her premenition whilst everyone else is looking for her.**

**_Well lets get started! _**

* * *

"Okay this is starting to get annoying!" Pagen said as she tripped over a stump and landed face first in the sand.

She had been traveling in the Underworld for hours and there was still no sign of Xantara or the other demon from her premenition.

She got up and stepped another stump, she quickly dogged behind a cave opening, Pagen had vanquished over three demons down here and she had already ripped her favorite jacket.

She looked around and only saw one demon standing guarding a door. It looked like a lower level demon from her view so she could vanquish him no problem. She pulled her personal athame from her pocket, she always carried this athame with her when she went demon hunting, she even had a speocal case for it in her room. It had the triquatra symbol on the grip and it was sharp and shiny.

She krept up behind the demon but her sneakers snipped a rock causing it to make that cracking noise. The demon turned around and swung at Pagen, sheducked and filpped back, the demon pulled out a athame ofhis own it was time for battle.

"Oh Chris...Wyatt hurry up!" Pheoebe shouted to her nephews. They had been searching for a long time for Pagen and the wait was gettting on her nerves.

They orbed back in with low face. "We couldn't find her" Chris began, "Yeah I couldn't even sense her" Wyatt finished, they all looked to everyone in the room, "Hey!" Piper yelled seeing the looks on everyones face, "we ar not even going there...Pagen is _alive_ somewhere...now the only place that she could go is the Underworld so there must be another way to find out exactly where she is down there." Piper put her hand on her hips and let out a exhausted breath.

Melinda knew where Pagen would be, she knew that she was looking for those demons from her premenition. She put on a sad look which Piper noticed, "whats wrong sweetie?" Piper asked smiling at her daughter. Melinda looked at her mother, she coludn't imagine losing her smiling face whenever something was wrong, or her cookies to make it all better. She then looked at her aunts, they were all smiling at her too Melinda couldn't imagine loosing any of them, and she wasn't about to.

Although she didn't want to worry them she knew that telling them about Pagen's Premenition was the only way to save her. So Melinda took in a deep breath and then told her family everything, and about how she knew that Pagen would be in the Underworld searching for her demons.

"Heeyah!" Pagen yelled as she attempted a kick at the demon but he blocked and tripped Pagen, she fell with a thud. The demon tried to stab her but she rolled over and kicked him in the face, he flew back then jumped back up. He charged at Pagen causing her to jump over him and kick him in the back, he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, Pagen ran over to stab him with her athame but he tripped her again and jumped on her, he held his athame high ready to stike, but Pagen kneed him in the crotch causing him to fall over to a slump on the ground Shegot upand brushed dirt from her jeans "works everytime" she twirled her athame and stabed the demon causing him to turn to flames then explode. She wipped dirt of, cracked her fingers and continued on through the underworld.

"Oh my god! Melinda how long have you known this?" Pheoebe asked in shock from this discovery, Melinda lowered her head "since about 4" she said looking at her feet, "okay well at least we know now but the question is how do we find her we cant orb to her in the Underworld, and even if we go down there it is still a long shot that we find her anytime soon" Paige said stratching her head, Henrey Jr. looked up with a smile on his face, "how about the to call a lost witch spell" everyone turned to Paige's son and smiled, "thats my boy" Henrey said putting his arm around his son.

Pagen travled deeper into the Underworld until she heard a lot of noise coming from a opening to a cave, she sneaked up to it and peeked inside, there were lots of demons cherring on another female demon standing on a rock in front of them, "found ya!" Pagen whispered, the demon was dressed and a black vest, black leather tights shoved inside black boots with a athame sticking out of the right one, Pagen looked over and saw the male demon from her premenition too standing on a wall a few feet from where everyone else stood. "The time to strike is now!...We have Zanarkan on our side...and with all of you backing us up there is no way the witches can take us down!" Xnatara yelled over the crowd causing everyone to scream, "Now! we need to get ready for battle i'm gonna be honest for once all of you will not make it...but know that your death will not be in vain once we deafeat the witches and take over their perfect little world...now who's with ME!" shew yelled now everyone couldn't contain themsleves they were screaming and jumping around, it was time for WAR!

Pagen was ready to leave, she needed to get back and tell the others to get ready for a serious battle, could be their hardest one yet.

As she turned to leave she felt something hard and hot hit her in the back, "Ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell over unconcious, Zanarkan stood over her along with Xantara and all the others backing her up. "This is where our plan begins!...We shall start with this Charmed descendant and then to the rest of them!" Xantara yelled, she then charged up a energyball, "one down, the rest of you to go!" she bgan to throw down the fireball when suddenly Pagen became surrounded in bright white lights and dissapered.

The energyball hit the sand and exploded knocking Xantara back into the crowd, she sat up and looked at Zanarkan, "Oh Shit!"


	6. Blast From The Past

Hi well heres another chapter for Charmed: The Next Generation. I hope you all are enjoying my little Charmed adventure.

Now this takes place after Pagen just barley escaped Xantara's energyball with the help of her parents To Call A Lost Witch Spell.

_Now onto the action!_

Pagen was suddenly dropped out of the vortex still uncouncious lying face down on the manor in the attic.

"Oh my god she's bleeding!" Pheoebe ran over to her daughter's side, "I got her!" Wyatt said as he ran over and healed his£ousins back. 

Pagen woke up still a little hurt from her wound. She looked around to see all the fimilar faces around her, "mom, Wyatt...how did I get here?" she asked lifting herslef with the help of her cousin and mom. Pheoebe gave her daughter a nasty glare, and before she could rant Pheniox burst in, "we used the to call a lost witch spell to find you" she said with a frown also. Pagen looked around and realized that everyone was frowning at her she knew she was in serious trouble.

'Not only did you put yourslef at danger but...well you know what I mean!" Pheoebe yelled at her daughter who was now sitting on the couch in the living room. "You are so grounded young lady that the next time you see sunlight it'll blind you!" Coop said pacing the room, Pagen lifted her head and apologized to her family, "I think we should start getting ready though because there are like tewenty demons coming here to take us out" she said after everyone had forgiven her. Piper raised and eyebrow "twenty demons...What! do you mean twenty demons?" Piper yelled, Pagen turned to her now frantic aunt 'well Xantara the female demon was leading a army of upper level demons to come here and attack us" everyone looked around the room at each other "were gonna need to call Billie" Pheoebe said¨eading to the kitchen to call her friend, "and we need to get started on some super strong potions to take on all those demons" Piper said leading everyone upstairs.

Pagen went into the kitchen with her mom. "Yeah Billie we need you here...yeah and if you could bring some strong potion ingredients than that would really help...okay see ya soon" she hung up the phone then turned to see her daughter, "mom...i'm really sorry about going into the underworld alone...I know that it was wrong and i'm really sorry" Pheoebe started to tear up, she went over to her daughter and gave her a big hug, "honey I know you did the same thing that I would have done if I was you...but you gotta learn that your family is here for you and no matter how painful something is you have to tell us so we can help and not try to fix things on your own" Pagen looked up to her mom and smiled "I know mom and from now on I promise to tell you everything" they released from their hug then went upstairs to help with the potions.

"Bats wings" Paige said throwing in her ingredient, "pickled eggs...eew" Penelope handed her aunt the gross ingredient then wipped her hands on a towel, "this is so gross what kind of ingredient is pickled eggs?" Patricia said switching olaces with her sister who went downstairs to get more mandrake root.

Penelope³tepped downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hmmm...wheres that mandrake root" she whispered¬ooking through the ingredients shelf, she finally found it and reached for it but as she reached she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, "Ahh!" she cried as she fell to the ground, two demons had shimmered in unheard and stabbed her. "Penn you alright!" Chris said as he entered the kitchen and saw his cousin on the floor bleeding, "Help! Demons!" he waved his hand and sent one demon flying into a shelf, but the other one to quick for Chris twirled and slashed him in the arm, Chris fell to the floor in pain while eveyone else hurried downstairs, "Chris!...Penelope!" Piper blew up the demon who Chris knocked into the shelf, but the other didn't blow up it just knocked him down. He jumped back up, and threw a energyball "Energyball!" Henrey jr. said holding out his hand then redirecting it back into the demon, he blew up.

They ran over to where Chris lay hurt on the ground, Wyatt healed Chris while Paige healed a almost dead Penelope. "That was too close" Piper said rubbing her hair back, everyone agreed they needed help now. Suddenly Billie rushed in carrying potion ingredients along with her daughter Ellie, she looked around to see people being healed and everyone's sad faces "whats going on?"

After everyone had finished all the potions they began to prepare a battle stratagey. "Now we know that this guy is super strong...I mean if he killed us that easily in Pagen's premenition than he must be" Piper said, "yeah but we need to think stratagey since we where here when in the premenition than we have the home advantage, I say we split everyone up in each room...I mean they arn't just gonna all attack in one spot they have to split up and each shimmer into one room of the house" Paige said, "yeah but what if they don't then they have the advantage of taking us by suprise and we really don't want them to have that" Pheoebe finished, no matter what they thought everyone came up with nothing and it was kinda frustrating, Patricia looked around the table, "well I say we just o to the safest place in the house...the attic" everyone turned to her they all agreed that it was a good place to stay and then take everyone out as they came up the stairs or shimmered in but everyone cramed up into that one room was a bad idea, they all looked at one another and realized that they were stuck.

As everyone bgan to give up hope Pagen burst in. "Look everyone no matter what room were all in the demons are still gonna attack so I say that we just worry about how to protect oursleves when they come...now Wyatt and Melinda can use their force feild for as long as they can and we can throw our potions through whitout the demons attacking us...now when Mel's force feild goes out...welll..I got nothing after that." 

They walked into the main hall when suddenly they heard three fimilar voices come from the stair rails, "need some help?" everyone looked up to see Patti, Grams, and Prue all whole and smiling at their family. "Oh my God!" everyone in the room said.


	7. The Battle Begins

Well heres what we have all been waiting for, the battle between good and evil begins, who will triumph, only fate will tell

_Now onto the action! _

* * *

Patty, Prue, and Grams ran downstairs to hug their family, seeing grams and Patti had been almost a everyday thing for the sister and their children but this had been the first time that anyone had seen Prue since she died.

She was dressed in a white long dress with spaghetti straps, and a hairband made of fresh flowers, along with her heels. "Oh my god Prue...h-how...when...oh my god Prue!" Pheoebe said hugging her sister, "hi Pheebs" Prue said, she moved on to Piper who was crying, "oh Prue...I can't believe your really here I missed you so much" Prue hugged her sister and shed a few tears too "I know sweetie i've missed you guys too" she released from Piper than moved on to the sister who she never actually met Paige, "oh my god Prue...i'm your half sister-" Prue stopped her "I know who you are Paige i've been watching you all from up there and I am so proud of you for coming in a proving yourslef to be just as great or even better than I was" Prue hugged her half sister and teared up again along with Paige.

After she had hugged her nices and nephews, and Grams, and Patty had hugged everyone they all went back into the dinning room to finished dissucsing what they were going to do.

"Okay so maybe the witch got away..but now we must strike and show those damned Charmed Ones who's boss, so I ask you where do you want to stand in the back while we move forward and take out the Charmed Ones, or ahead with us and earn your place with the greats who after many years deafeated the Charmed Ones!" Everyone was impowered by Xantara's words and they were ready to strike. "Okay now lets move out!"

"Okay so we have our plan right?" Prue asked, everyone in the room nooded, 'wow! I still can't believe that i'm meeting the actual Prue this is amazing!" Billie said looking at Prue, who had now changed out of her dress and into a army fatigue tanktop, cargo pants, and sneakers. Later three demons shimmered into Piper's bedroom where Penelope and Henrey Jr. where garuding, "what!"¯ne demon¤emon said as he saw the two standing before him, Penelope and Henrey threw their potions and vanquished all three demons.

Next in the kitchen two female demons shimmered in where Patricia and Pheniox where on watch, "so nice of you to drop in" Peniox said as she and Patricia threw their potions vanquishing the two demons.

Then in Wyatt and Chris's room four demoms shimmered in and Wyatt and Melinda didn't have enough potions to stop them all, the two looked at each other smiled then raised their force fields knocking all the demons all over the room, they threw out all their potions, and Wyatt vanquished all the demons left with energyballs.

After a while no more demons had shown up so everyone came together in the main hall, "wait none of the demons were the ones from my premenition" Pagen said confused, they looked around while outside thunder roared in their ears, suddenly a huge gust of wind knocked everyone except Piper, Pheoebe, Paige and Prue out of the front door.

"Ahhhhhh!" everyone yelled as they hit the pavement outside, Pagen raised and looked up at the sky, it was just like it was in her premenition raining, and the sky was dark, she looked around as all her cousins, and grandmothers began to awake, "Uh-oh."

Inside the manor Xantara, and Zanarkan appered, "girls move!" Prue yelled to her sisters as they all headed for the stairs, Zanarkan threw a fireball that hit Prue sending her flying back out of the window in the living room, "Prue!...NO!" Piper yelled and began to stop but Pheoebe pushed her forward they knew their sister was dead...again.

They rushed upstairs to the attic and locked the door, they began to back away. "Any suggestions?" Paige yelled to her sister who nodded and still backed away from the door. The attic door burst down and in walked Xantara and Zanarkan, "parting is such sweet sorrow" Xantara said with a sinister laugh Zanarkan threw a fireball that sailed into Piper knocking her into the attic wall, "Piper!" Paige yelled she tried to orb over to her sister but Zanarkan using telekenisis knocked her back into a table unconcious, "you basterd!" Pheoebe pulled out a potion and began to throw it at Zanarkan but she then rembered what Melinda had said about Pagen's premenition, she threw the potion at Xantara who indulged into flames, "Nooooo!...It wasn't supposed to happen like this...AHHHH!" she finally exploded and just like Pheoebe anticapatied when she threw the potion at Xantara, Zanarkan indulged into flames 'Nooooooooo!" then pow he was gone.

"You guys okay!" Prue yelled to her sisters coming up the steps, Pheoebe ran to Paige's side and helped her wake up then they went over to the not breathing Piper. "Paige! she's not breathing...whay isn't she breathing!" Pheoebe yelled to her sister, Paige tried to heal her fallen sister but it didn't work. Everyone entered the attic and saw Paige and Pheoebe sitting beside Piper crying, "Mom!" Chris, Melinda and Wyatt cried as they ran to their mothers side, "she's dead." Paige siad crying her eyes out along with everyone else in the room, the demons had succeded they had deafeted the Charmed Ones by killing Piper.


	8. It's Not Over

The last Chapter was so sad wasn't It. Well now we need to find put just what the sisters were going to do about this. This chapter is really short so don't be angry but hey I got a block and I was lucky to get this far so just keep reading.

_Well here we go chapter 8_

* * *

In the attic everyone was crying their eyes out. Pheoebe was the worst because she blamed herslef for not going to check on Piper when she was hit with the energyball.

"There has to be a way to fix this" Leo said wipping his eyes, they had covered Pipers body with her favorite blanket, "how Leo she's dead and we can't heal the dead!" Pheoebe yelled at her brother in- law, Prue sat down beside her sisters, "maybe we can talk to her" Prue said which caused Pheoebe to roll her eyes, "how Prue...I mean she just died and the elders wouldn't let us see you until like twenty years later!" she was distraught and nothing could make her feel better, suddenly a fimilar voice filled the room, "well were never gonna fix this if we don't start to make a plan", then Piper suddenly appered in a swirl of bright lights wearing a dress a little diffrent from what Prue had but still the same headband and shoes.

Piper smiled at her family and opened her arms to them "hello my darlings...whoa okay that is a little creppy...grams do we have to say that when we teleport in?" Piper asked her grandmother then turned back to the shocked faces of her family.

"Piper!" Paige, Pheoebe, and Prue said and ran over to hug their sister. "Oh Piper I am so sorry that I couldn't save you" Pheoebe said as they released from their hug, Piper smiled at her sister, "there was nothing you could do Pheeb's everything happens for a reason and this was just meant to happen all that matters is that you save me now" she said, Pheoebe nodded, Piper then turned to everyone else who was stunned silent, "well can I get a hug from my family i'm dead for cryin out loud" Piper said. Chris, Melinda, and Wyatt rushed to hug their mother along with the others, "oh Piper I am so sorry" Leo said o his wife "don't be, look if you all keep greeving than you won't be able to fix all of this and there is a way but I can't tell you what it is" Piper had become irratatied by all the apologizes as they could see she was fine and could be saved if they hurried, "now you have until midnight to find this way...and if you don't then i'll always watch over you guys...now mom, Prue, Grams we have to go they have to figure this out without any help from dead guys now come'on" Prue, Patty and Penny´ook Pipers hand, "be safe my darlings" they all said as they dissapered in the same swirl of bright lights.

Everyon ran over to the book and looked for the way to fix this like Piper said but they came up with nothing. "Oh damn those elders and their rules...why couldn't they just let Piper tell us how to fix this so we could fix all of this!" Pheoebe yelled, Paige walked over to her sister, "we'll find it honey just be patient" she said patting her sisters back, "Paige we don't have time to be paitent its already eleven-thirty" Pheoebe said pointing to the clock, "oh shit!" Paige said then put her hand over her mouth realizing what she had said in front of her children, and neices and nephews. Pagen got a confused look on her face, "wait this isn't right in my premenition you died mom and not that i'm not grateful but did you do something diffrent?" Pagen asked which triggered a plan in Pheoebe's mind.


	9. The Discussion

Well for starters hi to all my loyal readers, and thanks for taking the time out of your busy days to read my amazing story.

Now this takes place in the manor in the dining hall when Pheobe revals her plan to save Piper to everyone.

_Onto the action!_

* * *

Pheoebe looked aroundat her family around the table their sad, and worried eyes, she then zoomed in straight on her daughter. Pagen gulped because she knew she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"Okay everyone I have come up with the perfect plan to save Piper" she said turning away from her daughter, "now this may be a little bit of a far reach but I 100 believe in this person-" she once again zoomed in on Pagen, "Pagen...sweetie do you know how I can use my premenition powers to project myslef to when and where it happens?" Pheoebe asked, Pagen knew where this was going and although it was a good plan she wasn't sure that she could do it.

Pagen nodded and let her mother continue, "well sweetie I need you to focus on the premenition see yourslef there then project yourslef back to when this all began." Pagen liked this plan, she knew it would work if she could just tap into her premenition and transport herslef there. Everyone around the table smiled and looked at each other, they were all for the plan, this kind of pressure Pagen couldn't deal with, she threw up in the fifth grade when she had to play the major role or Rosa Parks in her school play. She looked around the room and saw everyone's face she knew she couldn't turn back now it was to late to make up another plan, and her mom couldn't go for her because it was her premenition "lets do it."

Everyone scurried around the manor getting earbal remedies, damp towels, soothing sounds, and lots of comfy pillows. Pagen stood and watched alongside her mom while everyone preapared her meditation center.

After everything had been set up she sat down on the top pillow of a five plush pillow stack. Pheoebe stepped up beside her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder, "I know you can do it" Pagen smiled at her mom then turned to her family, they all smiled at her then turned to the clock, it was already eleven-fifty so they had to move now.

Pagen closed her eyes and listend as her mom closed her through this. "Clear your mind...now focus back to the premenition...see it...feel yourslef recieving the premenition all over again..." Pheoebe's voice became a soft whisper in the background, Pagen suddenly felt the premenition hit her again, but as she was about to transport back her mother broke her focus, "i'm soooo sorry sweetie but i forgot to give you this" Pheoebe handed her daughter a peice of paper with a spell on it, Pagen smiled as she read it and knew now what she had to do.

She focused back on her premenition and saw herslef there in the living room just before the wind hit everyone and knocked them oustide the manor. She opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the manor in the spot she last she was standing right before the wind hit them, okay she thought, it's go time.


	10. De Ja Vu

Well I thought that I had already done this chapter...but apparently I didn't so here it finally is chapter 10:De Ja Vu.

_Lets start the Action!_

* * *

Pagen looked around to see her family, all her family even Piper thank god still living, breathing, and like always frantic.

Everyone was exchaniging thoughts about what was going on and what to do, "I think we should all just wait here until they show up" Billie said, they were all obviously talking aboutZanarkan, and Xantara.Pagen then looked over to the grandfather clock, it was five mintues beforeeveryone was blown out the front door she had to give them the plan before it happend or it would all be for nothing.

She opend her mouth to speak but then Prue burst in, "well I have no clue where they are...but since their not here they must be watching us somehow...right?" she turned to her sister Piper who frowned a bit, "well I have a _really_ bad feeling about this" Pagen looked over to her aunt and thought if she only knew how right she was. She began to tlak again but then realized the looks on everyones face.

Wyatt finally spoke "does this all seem...fimilar to you all?" he asked looking around, Pagen looked over to the clock only thrre mintues left, she watched as eveyone spoke not giving her a chance to which made her even angrier than she already was, "Heyyyyy!" she yelled causing everyon to turn to her with shocked looks, "thank you...now the reason this all seems fimilar to you all is because its happened before...now I don't have time to get into details but I projected her from the future using my premenition power to come back here and save the future" as Pagen began to give the spell to her mother she suddenly had a strong urge to duck.

She jumped behind the staircase just as the strong wind knocked her family clean out the front door. She stared as the last one flew out before the door slammed shut behind him.

Then Zanarkan and Xantara stood staring at the Charmed Ones, Zanarkan chared up a fireball, she knew this was the one that hit her aunt and she couldn't let that happen for the spell her mom wrote to work. She pulled out her handy athame and threw it into Zanarkan hitting him straight in the chest. He fell to the floor in pain and Xantara followed him down, Pagen ran over to where her aunt stood "GO!" she yelled causing Prue to run upstairs to re-join her sisters.

They rushed into the attic where Piper, Paige and Pheoebe were flipping frantically through the book for anything to help them kill this bastard. Pagen walked over with her aunts and pulled out the spell, "your not going to find a anwser there...but this will work" she handed her aunt the spell and they all read over it.

They all turned to Pagen and gave her a a weird stare, "um sweetie...this is a power of four spell...will it work?" Paige asked her neice who returned a smile then turned to her mom. "Aske mom she wrote it."

Pheoebe smiled then turned back to the spell then to her sister, and taking a leap of faith said to them, "Lets do it."


	11. The Huge Battle Begins

Well this is it, Now the final battle this will determine the fate of the Charmed Ones and the future of magic forever. This takes place right after Pheoebe said "Lets Do It!" in the last chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this spine tingling battle, where anything could happen...BOO! haha didn't expect that did ya, well wait till you read this story.

_On to the Action!_

* * *

The sisters turned to Pheoebe and smiled they trusted their sister and were ready for what would happen.

Suddenly a energyball crashed into Pagen knocking her back into the attic wall unconcious. "Pagen!" Pheoebe ran to her daughters side not seeing the athame that was thrown at her which was Pagen's athame also, "you dropped this" Xantara said as it hit Pheoebe in the arm, things wern't looking good for the Charmed Ones.

"Pheoebe!" Prue and Piper said at the same time. Piper began to run to her sisters side, but she had a sudden impulse to stay where she was because thats when Xantara threw a energyball at Piper, she froze the ball and Prue sent it flying back into Xantara which knocked her back into a wall, "alright Prue!" she said giving her sister a five.

Zanarkan through a huge fireball at Piper and Prue, "Ahhh!" they jumped out of the way and landed on the floor causing the fireball to bounce off the books protection sheild. 

"Prue!" Piper yelled to her sister across the floor from her. Xantara raised herslef from the ground, piper dashed across the room to her sisters side when a idea hatched in her head, "Prue take Pheoebe's hand!" Piper yelled to her sister, Prue knew what she was thinking and it had been a long time since she had said this spell, Prue grabbed her sisters hand who was finally waking up from unconciousness from the pain. "Well it wasn't nice knowing you...and i'm really going to enjoy this" Xantara turned and nodded to Zanarkan who charged up a even bigger fireball, he lunged it at the sister who began to chant the immortal line, "The power of three will set us free..The power of three will set us free...the power of three will set us free...The power of three will set us free!" although Paige had been knocked unconcious earlier in the battle by the first energyball from Xantara that snipped her arm before it hit Pagen the spell still worked since Prue was technically still a Charmed One.

The ball bounced back and knocked back into Zanarkan who took Xantara down with him. "To the spell!" Prue said as she helped Paige up in this moment they had advantage of the sistuation. the four sisters looked over to the spell and then to the two demons slowly raising from the floor, "I wish I could say it was nice knowing you...oh well" Paige said finally stable and ready to rip.

"In this time and in this hour

We call upon the accientpower

The power of four the no power is stonger

We vanquish you Zanarkan for ever longer!"

Suddenly Zanarkan tried to throw another fireball but he was the one who caught on fire, "Noooooo!" Xantara yelled as she saw her partner indulge into flames before he finally was vanquished by the power stonger than three...the power of Four!

She turned to the sister and Pagen who had waken up and was standing beside her family, 'how...wwah" Xantara was furious. she lunged another energyball at the sister but Prue sent it back into her knocking her back into the wall and onto the floor, "well Xantara it was a well played game" Pagen began then turned to her family and they all finished the statment, "but you just can;t beat the power of four!" they all threw out the potions that they had left over at the same timeat Xantara who had gotten up, she became a flame cake, "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before she finally exploded and followed her partner back to hell where she belonged.

They all hugged and headed back downstairs to where their family banged on the front door trying to get back in.


	12. It's Really Over

Well this is it it's kind just the epoligue the after story, thanks for reading my story and for all your comments, and look forward to so more of my new stories.

_Chio Bella!_

* * *

After everything was over everyone was in the kitchen, Wyatt had healed Pagen, and Paige and everyone else was hugging Pagen and giving her fives for saving Piper and the Charmed Legacy.

Pheoebe turned to her daughter, "thanks sweetie..." Pheoebe bent down and hugged her daughter, "you saved us all." Pagen smiled, she was milking every second of the praise. Piper came in carrying purses and jackets, "well looks like its a little late to head over to Charmed...but I think P3 is just getting pumped"Piper handed her sisters their purses and jackets, "well then...you kids comin to" Piper said, usually she didn't like her kids to go into the club since they were underaged but this was a special occasion, and it was never anything but a few drinks and good music at P3 so it would be okay.

The kids smiled and everyone headed for the car. Pagen watched as her family exited the door, she was happier than she had ever been, she had saved her family, andthe future and she was damn proud to say so herslef.

As she followed her family to the car she felt a cool breeze behind her, she turned to see that they had just left a window open, as she turned back and headed for the door she felt the wind again she turned again but this time she saw her mom from before she went back in time to save Piper.

Past Pheoebe smiled at her daughter and said really lightly but just loudenough for only Pagen to hear, "I love you." she suddenly dissapered leaving Pagen smiling and feeling better than before. Her sister Patricia came over to where she stood, "hey Pay...you coming?" she asked looking over to where her sister was staring then shurrged her shoulders, Pagen turned to her sister "yeah" Patricia headed back to the car before she left Pagen looked back over to where the shadow was then up to the sky "you too mom...you too." She smiled once more then followed her family to the car then she realized that she had a history report due tommorow for Mr. Gidrick her history teacher, she shaked it out of her mind, tonight she just wanted to be happy and let tommorow come when it did.


End file.
